Syringe filters are single-use filter cartridges that are conventionally used to remove particulates from fluids used in sample preparation protocols, such as during HPLC analysis, ion chromatography, or dissolution testing. In other instances, syringe filters may be coupled to a syringe to remove particulates during a hypodermic injection.
While known conventional syringe filter design has provided a much needed benefit to such uses, there remains some need for improvement. This is particularly true for the manufacture process—high scrap rates, labor-intensive inspection processes, inconsistent product appearance, and periodic contamination of raw materials are just a few of the deficiencies in manufacturing that are experienced.
Furthermore, known conventional product designs include connection ports that are fragile and subject to breakage. Additionally, the syringe filter has a generally low burst pressure, leading to filter failure and possible reduction in the integrity of analysis results.
As a result, there exists a need for a syringe filter design that lends itself to a more cost efficient manufacture and that reduces the occurrence of blockage and/or filter failure.